


Magisterial Theresa

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa is very in control in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magisterial Theresa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is very short and I feel like it's also poorly written. I do hope you enjoy it anyway! Based off a prompt http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=11477217#cmt11477217 Have a fantastic day!!

Teresa climbs over Martin and leans down kissing him fiercely, biting and sucking on his tongue and lips. 

 

When Martin pulls away gasping for air she slides down over his chest, nipping all the way. She licks the tip of his prick looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

 

Martin groans and lets his head fall back on the pillows. Teresa smirks and takes him down all the way.

 

His hips stutter, “T-T-Teresa! Oh g-g-god Teresa that’s-“he cuts himself off with a whine clutching the sheets tightly. 

 

When he seems close she pulls off with a slurp and crawls up to give him another thought-stopping kiss “Wouldn’t want it to end before it really began, would we?”She croons, and then climbs off the bed to get a condom.

 

Straddling his thighs, Theresa tears the condom wrapper open with her teeth and, gripping the base of Martin’s cock, rolls it over him quickly. 

 

She strokes him a few times and teases him by rubbing him across her entrance without letting him fully into her.

 

Finally she sinks down onto him; his hands fly to her hips and hold her tightly.

 

Theresa pulls his hands away from her hips and pins them above his head then begins bouncing.

 

Martin moans and pants, his head thrashing from side to side.

 

Theresa leans down to mark his neck. She bites and licks, leaving her claim. 

 

Martin is a wriggling sweating mess. She grinds herself down onto him.

 

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly for Theresa, Martin comes with a cry of her name.

 

She releases his hands and climbs off him a bit disappointed.

 

She sighs and brushes his damp hair away from his forehead, “Next time we’ll try a cock ring.”


End file.
